Ponygal (Greaser Extrodinare)
by Ace of SpadesXD
Summary: Tim Shepard's your average Greaser heading more towards the lines of a Hood, until he meet Ponygal Curtis A quiet Greaser girl, who loved reading and sunsets Oddly enough he can't get those pretty soulful eyes out of his mind
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders; they belong to S.E. Hinton/ But plot of this Fanfic. was mine/ This is also under Ghostwriter17892 at / Hope you like XD**

**Chapter**

Taking a drag off of his Kool Tim Shepard flicked some of the glowing ashes away from the end. He in all his Greaser glory was contemplative. A wary sight to behold. When Tim Shepard was in a thinking mood, it usually ruined someone else's day. (Cops more than likely were to be involved) But not today he had something; someone else in his sights.

**(Earlier On) The Dingo, Outside at the Tables**

Swirling her candy colored straw around the syrupy beverage, Ponygal let out a sigh. Johnny usually sat with her everyday after school, catching up on the last book she'd read; tackling it's true meaning. Today she was alone. Old Dallas(Dally) Winston had taken Johnny with him to a 2night rodeo a state away, giving him a break away from his parents.

Darry would've never let her go, so she was stuck alone with no one to have a real good conversation with. The gang really didn't count, they could care less about the newest books she'd read or Paul Newman movie that just came out. Shaking her head fondly at the memory of Two-bit Matthews fidgeting as he tried to pay attention to her ramblings; Ponygal cracked open her newest book "Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone".

"You sure are pretty for a Grease". Ponygal stiffened hearing the low rumble behind her. Turning around slightly she could see she was being surrounded by a trio of soc's. The speaker sported Polo and fair features.

"Get lost Soc". She muttered turning back to her book, stiff with tension.

"Now, now don't be like that baby were just trying to be nice". He leered in a cruel way. Ponygal snorted glaring in turn.

"Yea it's surprising a Grease is literate; are you, or you just preening for attention"? Brown eyes sneered besides the ringleader. Ponygal about to speak up was stopped by a surprising sight.

"We gotta problem _Soc_". Spoke the voice of Tim Shepard, as he strolled up besides Ponygal. Golly she thought glancing at his telltale scar, he was the last person she'd expect to come to her rescue. Shepard was one of the roughest hood's around, rivaling his pal Dally.

"I think we do hood". The leader smirked haughtily(Which takes a lot courage to do to a Shepard's face, without a knocked out tooth; Buck was a fine example), as he knocked over her Pepsi Cola; drowning the new hard covered book she had to save to buy. Ponygal saw red, Tim didn't have time to retaliate as Ponygal flew like a hellion at the guy.

* * *

Tim Shepard frowned in annoyance as he watched the trio begin to harass the young Greaser girl. Flicking away his cancer stick, he squashed it out; heading over the Soc's from causing to much trouble in his terrritory.

"We gotta problem _Soc_". He growled, coming up besides the surprised girl.

"I think we do hood". The pansy smirked, as he spelt pop on the girls book and front. Tim stepped forward, but stopped at the sight of her pouncing on the Soc, fists a flying fury. Holyshit, he thought in silent satisfaction.

* * *

Ponygal's fist slammed hard into the Soc's face, satisified as he yelled out in pain trying to deflect her. His friends tried to pull her away, but Shepard got into the fray gones ablazing; sideswiping him, he knocked brown eyes in his solar pectoris, and tackled the other aiming punches in deadly graze.

"BREAK IT UP"! Ponygal felt a strong hand yank her away from the Soc. It was the Fuzz, another had also pushed apart the fighting trio (More like duo Tim had knocked one down).

"WHAT IN THE GOOD LORD'S LOVING NAME DO Y'ALL THINK YOUR DOING"? The officer was enraged as he cuffed Ponygal, and Tim Shepard, his partner having already loaded up the other three in another squad car.

Ponygal just glared angrily at her feet blood rolling down the side of her face. Shepard was grinning his ass off as they were pushed into the back-seat of a police car. Ponygal wanted to smack that smug grin of his ever loving face, good Lord it infuriated her.

**Police Station**

Tim smirked slightly as he leaned back into the bench he shared with his fellow delinquent (Or so the Officer had been muttering furiously under his breath). She was rubbing handcuff mark's on her wristes sullenly, anger swirling in hurricanes beneath those pretty green eyes. Yep positivly fuming, he concluded.

Looking up he saw an entourage walk through the door, an officer in lead. Darry and Sodapop Curtis; Tim furrowed his eyebrow's at that. He hadn't known those two had a kid sister, a quiet and surprising one at that. Well you learn something new everyday; he thought taking in Darry's furious expression and funny enough 'Ol Sodapop looked oddly proud.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Outsiders belong to S.E. Hinton/ Warning there may be grammar mistakes I've never been particularly good at that, and I don't know if that's actually true about county police station jail cells I just made it up**

**Chapter Two**

Ponygal shifted uncomfortably in her seat, feeling Darry's heated glare upon her. Soda she smiled a tick at that he looked proud, bless him she thought wiping the expression off at Darry's look.

"You Miss. Curtis have been let off with a minor warning of bodily assault because of your lacking record". Officer Jenkins flipped through the stack of papers in hands, before pinning Shepard with a look.

"But Mr. Shepard hear won't be as lucky, conceding with his growing list of other charges". The latter frowned at that, it didn't sound that appealing to him in any since.

"A week in the county station and a month of probation will be your penalty". Shepard gritted his teeth, and glared at the floor probably wishing for it to catch fire. Ponygal's eyebrows furrowed that wasn't fair. Ignoring common sense she just had to open her mouth.

"That's not fair Sir it wasn't his fault". Ponygal argued ignoring Darry's warning and Soda shaking his head.

"Life's not fair Miss. Curtis, Mr. Shepard bodily harmed a young man without an excuse and this by far wasn't the first time". Ponygal looked at Shepard's calculating eyes wondering way he didn't even defend himself, why he was letting himself be hauled into jail for something that wasn't even his fault. By all means those Soc's shouldn't have been let off it just wasn't fair.

"But he did have an excuse Sir; they were harassing me he stopped them from going too far. He didn't even through the first fist I did". She admitted giving the Officer a hard look.

"Even so he still engaged in the fight, when he should've just called the police". Jenkins didn't even look up from his paperwork infuriating her even further.

"And what good would that have done, all police are biased bastards who kiss the asses off all Soc's just so they fund you". Ponygal hissed, noticing Shepard's eyes widening in her peripheral vision at her gull.

"Ponygal Curtis". Darry looked ready to blow a gasket, even madder as she ignored him.

"Now listen hear young lady, you had better stop there before I get you for something like Mr. Shepard hear". Officer Jenkins had finally looked up from those God forsaken papers face reddening in anger.

"Oh you want to get me for something to because I'm a dirty greaser". Ponygal smiled sweetly tapping underneath her chin in a sarcastic way, watching as Soda caught the drift of what she was about to do giving her a hidden thumbs up (Gotta love Sodapop).

"Here's something you Ass". With that Ponygal threw away all common sense and cocked her arm back before popping the Officer in the face with all her strength; watching in satisfaction as he stumbled back on the desk clutching his gushing nose.

"How do you fill now"? She simpered, sickly sweet, holding out both wrists to be cuffed again. Officer Jenkins hit his call button and two other officers came sprinting in the room. Taking in his condition and Ponygal's position, they yanked her arms painfully behind her back; cuffing her and yanking her out of the room.

"YOU ARE SO GROUNDED WHEN YOU'RE LET OUT PONYGAL"! Darry was beyond pissed, and at the moment Ponygal could care less. She was still running on adrenaline.

* * *

Tim couldn't believe his day, the most ruff Greaser in all of Tulsa was shocked. Some Greaser broad had actually punched a cop for him! Some Greaser broad that was a Curtis! God the day just keep getting weirder and weirder. But he had to admit it was pretty funny. At least he wouldn't be alone for those two weeks. Turned out she had gotten the same sentence as him for her robust actions, just an extra added week. He tilted his figurative hat in respect for what she's done.

* * *

Ponygal scowled as she was pushed roughly to a jail cell residing in the county station. This is what made it all the worse. There was only one overly sized one in the station that both gender occupied, with no bathroom(You had to ask real nice to go, or to use a shower) and funnily enough it was only her and that Shepard boy their. It was going to be a long three weeks.


End file.
